


Vumilia Roho Yangu

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dini, kiswahili, malaika na pepo, ushairi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mapenzi yao si jambo la kawaida. Lakini hao pia si watu wa kawaida. Haditihi fupi fupi kuhusu mapenzi baina ya Dean na mpokozi wake, malaika wa Mungu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vumilia Roho Yangu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Endure, O My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974147) by [thetrueliesofafangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl)



> Mbona nisiandike kuhusu destiel katika lugha yangu. Mimi ni Mkenya, ninapenda mambo ya ushoga na sina haya kamwe!
> 
> Pengine haya kidogo tu.
> 
> Mamangu akiisoma hadithi hii ataniua mwenyewe. Tena anifufue. Ili aniue mara mwingine.
> 
> Kichwa ni kutoka nyimbo, [Vumilia Roho Yangu](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CB4QtwIwAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTjdN97BD8wY&ei=yibIU5zMJJGp7AaLsICwBg&usg=AFQjCNGq0gGciUWBRBRszNwnhV6pTB95kw&sig2=9ucgF7xIxXCUKbd-XLR9aw&bvm=bv.71198958,d.ZGU)

_Vumilia Roho Yangu_

Mapenzi kati yao, malaika na shetani, ni jambo lisilo la kawaida. Lakini hao si watu wa kawaida. Ni jambo linalomshangaza hata sasa, ati yeye, mpokovu wa Mungu, aliyeishi jahanamu miaka mengi kuyashinda aliyoishi ardhini, yeye ana ruhusu kumshika malaika wake, kumgusa jinsi asiyoweza kuguswa na wengine, kumpapasa, kumbusu, kumpenda na kumjua na roho yake yote, yeye, aliyetupwa motoni hadi imani yake ilikufa amepata sababu nyingine ya kuishi.

_Masaibu ni kama moto_

Castiel anapomawangalia Dean anaona mengi kushinda tabasamu yake, utanashati wake, macho yake yanayowavutia wote. Anaona jinsi tabasamu hiyo haifiki machoni mwake, anaona jinsi macho hayo yameacha kung’aa, anaona vile Dean anatumia mwili wake kukinga watu kuona kwamba ndani, rohoni mwake, Dean yuko pekee yake na angependa zaidi ya yote kupendwa.

_Yanayochoma Imani Yangu_

Dean anampenda Castiel kwa sababu Cas amemwona akiwa mbaya, akiwa mzuri, akiwa jahanamu, akiwa mbinguni, akiyaua mashetani na kuyavurughu malaika na bado anampenda. Anampenda na utata wake, shida zake zote anazikubali, ameona uso wake kweli na hajamtoroka. Na jambo linalomshangaza zaidi? Hataki ajibadilishe hata.

_Eh Baba naomba unisaidie_

Dean alijikaza kisabuni kutompenda Castiel. Roho yake ilikuwa chafu, imeoza na kuozeana, haikuwa pahali palipofaa mapenzi ya malaika kama yeye. Lakini juhudi zake hazikumfaniki kamwe, polepole alijikuta akitengeneza nafasi rohoni mwake, akiisafisha na kuipanga, akijitayarisha kuipata msamaha na pengine...upendo.

 


End file.
